


Sammy Sticks With It

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Blue Hair, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Cum on Cock, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futanari, Glasses, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sammy was never able to keep down a job, but she sure can keep her head down on strange men's laps! ...to suck their cocks, of course. The only thing she loves more than blowing strangers in the alley behind the game store is having them squirt their cum all over her; especially on her cock!What I'm trying to say here is that Sammy has a bit of a cock obsession.





	Sammy Sticks With It

Sammy Sticks With It  
-By Drace Domino

“All right, let’s see…” Sammy pursed her lips, gazing at the monitor ahead of her. “I’ve updated your pull list with the new Transformers line, and I took off X-Men. No charge for the pull list of course, and after everything there-” She gazed down to the small pile of comics and a few packs of Magic. “-total today is $24.17. Cash, credit, or debit?”

The sweet young woman smiled as the customer completed his transaction, taking the time to ring him up and pack all of his purchases. After he turned and began to make his way to the exit she leaned back against the edge of the counter, folding her arms across her chest and letting a wide smile pass over her features. It was just another day at her dream job; a job that was simple and domestic but overwhelmingly fun. Six months in and the job was still enjoyable, and for a girl that had flitted about from task to task until she was twenty-three that was saying something. Call centers had failed miserably, she was lucky she left food preparation without facing a lawsuit, and her brief stint working at the office of an insurance company could best be described as an unmitigated disaster. But this? This felt right. Working at Goblin’s Den was clearly her calling in life.

It was the largest comic and game store in the state with a maximum capacity counting in the hundreds. Tall shelves of every major comic line cast shadows over an extensive collection of indies and manga, and an active gaming scene ensured that every night the place was packed with the sound of her fellow nerds. Magic players, D&D fans, even Warhammer players piled in night after night to enjoy their favorite geeky activity. It was a place that embraced the nerdy community of the town, and the employees that did the best were the ones that could delve deep into their product. Sammy was one such woman, and she delighted in the job and all of its perks.

And the company from her coworkers was great, too!

“Hey Samantha, nice to see you again.” The sweet voice of Jen arrived to the side, accompanied by the sight of a dark haired girl moving behind the counter. Just like Sammy she was wearing the deep green polo shirt that was part of the uniform; complete with a name badge with Goblin Den’s logo. Blue jeans were wrapped around both girls’ legs though on Jen they were noticeably tighter; she had a nicely curvy form as compared to her coworker’s skinny frame. As she greeted the other girl she leaned in to give her a half-hug; a friendly gesture that lingered between the two. “I was afraid our schedules wouldn’t overlap at all this week.”

“They didn’t, but I pulled a few strings.” Sammy smirked, gazing at the other girl past the frames of her glasses. “I don’t think I could handle a week without my favorite gal pal at my side!” The words came complete with a teasing smile, and the tracing of her fingers down across one of Jen’s arms. Flirting between the two had been ramping up lately; plenty of blushing and teasing caresses, but as of yet nothing had transpired. Jenny was a sweet girl beyond the cute curves, but there was plenty that she didn’t know about. She was naive and sweet, maybe even a virgin considering she was just out of high school, and for the time being Sammy liked the fun of flirting. As Jen blushed underneath her gaze she even fidgeted with a few locks of her dark hair, a clear sign that she was into her friend.

“Stop it, you’re such a dork.” Jen murmured, and gave a half-assed attempt to push aside her friend’s praise. “People are going to start telling rumors about us if you don’t.”

“Let ‘em talk.” Sammy smirked, once more lifting a brow behind her glasses. She took a brief moment to pull her bright blue hair back; securing it into the librarian’s bun she was so used to wearing. Between the polo shirt and the glasses she had the look of a nerd well down, but the color of her hair and the lazy gait suggested her hipster leanings. She was a young and attractive woman living in a pretty progressive city; no reason to hide her own personal flair or her blatant flirting with her slightly chubby friend. “You afraid they’ll think I’m going down on you after hours?” She leaned in, grinning wider. “I’ll tell them you taste...delicious!” A quick slurp of her tongue followed amidst a wide smile, and she delighted in watching Jen practically burst into a blushing flame. The other girl stammered and took another swat at her friend, gesturing in the distance to where customers were still milling about near a display.

“Y...You’re so bad!” She scolded Sammy, while moving to handle the customer nearby. “You’re...You’re just bad!”

The giggling and the blushing told Sammy everything she needed to hear; that Jen was into her more than she’d ever want to let on. As the curvy eighteen year old headed to the customer she gave a few short glances back at Sammy, all of them wearing that same blush and that same stunned look. She was clearly interested; poor thing. From Jen’s perspective, Sammy was a slightly older woman that was friendly, funny, and maybe even interested. A potential first time lesbian lover, maybe even a girlfriend.

Jen was crushing hard on her; Sammy knew as much...but that affection wouldn’t be going past a simple bit of flirting anytime soon.

Because of all the many, many things that Jen didn’t know about her work friend what would likely surprise her the most was what went down during her evening lunch break.

\---

“So where did you hear about her?”

“Forum. You?”

“One of the regulars is a buddy of mine. How about you?”

“Kinda...not feeling like talking right...nnnn…!” The grunt of pleasure that ran through his throat came as his body tightened up and his cock started to spasm. Waves of delight rushed through the good looking older man’s body as he pushed his hips forward, shoving the last few inches of his length against the warm, inviting tongue of the blue haired cashier. With a noise of delight from below Sammy swirled her tongue around that throbbing tip, swallowing down a thick, creamy mouthful and smacking her lips together in a satisfied fashion. When she looked back up at the three men surrounding her, she gave them a brief glimpse of the cum still resting on her tongue before she greedily swallowed it down and smiled.

“Mmm. Doesn’t matter where you heard about it, boys. Not like I give a referral bonus.” And with that, she grinned and moved her mouth to wrap around another thick cock. Sammy and the three men didn’t have much in common from outside appearance; two of the men were clearly in their late thirties and only there at the Goblin’s Den to watch over their kids during a Magic tournament. The third was clearly an eighteen year old that had stumbled in for that very tournament but met an early disqualification; the perfect excuse to join the party going on out back. The only thing the four really shared in common was a mutual desire to get away from the noise of the store...and the impulse to get a little fun in on the side. Behind the store shrouded by a thick brick wall that kept them out of sight of the main road Sammy was there crouching down, eagerly sucking on each of the three cocks presented to her. As soon as she went back to work on a fresh cock; this one of the eighteen year old, the conversation resumed as the guys all watched.

“My wife would kill me if I found out about this.” The most recent of them to squirt mumbled, though his cock was still stiff and ready for another round. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful young thing crouching down in the center of them, watching as her lips descended smoothly on a thick teenage shaft. Sammy was crouching there fully dressed and looking perfectly pristine save for the cum marks on her collar, and she couldn’t help but smile as she heard her most recent friend mention his wife. “Getting my cock sucked by some back alley slut like her…”

“Hey, you don’t tell your wife, that’s your business.” The other older man responded, and let a hand drop to the back of Sammy’s head, pushing her down on the teenager’s cock. “Mine doesn’t mind it at all. She knows I play with this girl every Wednesday night; isn’t that right, babe?”

“That’s right!” Sammy beamed, popping her mouth off of a cock so she could respond. She took a few seconds to fist two of them, slapping their tips against her stretched out tongue and giggling at the mixed flavor. “One of my favorite visitors! I’m expecting a nice, big load from you tonight!” Her enthusiasm shined as she went right back down on the teenager’s cock, gulping it down to the hilt and burying her nose against his lap. From there the men all watched in fascination at the slut of the Goblin’s Den, studying that pretty blue-haired head bob up and down in their laps, savoring the feel of her warm, wet mouth wrapped around their cocks. Once the teenager hit his orgasm he squirted his cum straight down Sammy’s throat, and she gripped tight to his hips to make sure she kept her face flush against his lap. By the very end of it she collapsed down to her hands and knees, coughing and spitting up cum amidst a steady burst of laughter.

“Whew! Damn, sweetheart, you all right?” The teen asked with concern lining his voice, and he even knelt down to pat her back and help her cough it out. “Sorry, didn’t think I’d shoot so much-” Sammy silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips, smirking wide with her cum-covered grin.

“Don’t worry about it, hon.” She winked, and brought herself back up to her knees once more. “I love it rough! But you-” Her eyes darted forward, gazing towards the last man waiting for attention. “-you know that, don’t you? Whaddya say? Wanna show these boys how to facefuck me?”

“You know it.” Came the aroused response, and he stepped forward with his member throbbing and ready. “But before we do, how about you drop those jeans of yours? Let the new guys get a look at the real treat.”

Sammy and her returning friend were grinning wide at each other, and Sammy’s hands moved to the edge of her jeans to oblige. It was well known by the men that came there that Sammy was sporting something extra; that underneath those tight fitting jeans she was equipped with a cock that was just about equal to all the ones surrounding her. It had been straining against the fabric of her pants for some time now, and as she hitched them across her hips and over the slope of her knees that member finally fell free. Soon she was crouching there with her bare legs exposed and her jeans and panties draped around her heels, a smooth cock sticking straight out and glistening with a bit of precum. The three men all surrounding her gave various noises of admiration and surprise, while the only one Sammy had serviced before let his palms move to the sides of her head.

“All right, babe.” He purred, lining the tip of his cock up against her parting, pink lips. “Let’s see how much that cock of yours bounces while you get facefucked!”

“A lot. But we can try anyway, just so everyone can see.” Sammy smirked, and gave him a little wink before wrapping her mouth smoothly about his head. No sooner did she line herself up to take his member did he thrust forward; his hands locking around the sides of her head and his fingers entwining into her bright blue dyed hair. He pushed his impressive length down to the hilt and gave a shuddering noise of delight; forcing Sammy’s nose against his lap and throating her from the very beginning. Like a real champion the young lady groaned in desire; threads of spit already falling from the corners of her lips and an aroused howl rumbling from deep inside of her. She let one hand hold onto the man’s jeans while her other dropped down, her fingers wrapping tight around her own length as she started to pump it. With Sammy still steadily deepthroating him he looked to both of the other guys, flashing a smile before he started to truly fuck the young lady’s face.

“She loves it like this.” He assured them. “She’s the best little cockslut in town.”

And with that, he made a push to prove it. His hips slammed forward again and again, and each time it drove his cock down into Sammy’s quivering throat. She groaned in a hungry fucklust as she felt that thick member push down into her depths each time, his tip nearly bulging her throat and his sack slapping messily against her chin. To that point she had been sucking three men off while remaining somewhat tidy, but that time was over now as spit swung from her lips in thick lines and crashed against her Goblin’s Den polo shirt and made a mess of her exposed knees and thighs. Her pleasure in that moment was clearly overwhelming as her eyes rolled back in her head, her cock throbbing within a wet, steadily-jerking grip. She made tiny gurgling noises with each penetration of her throat, and they all sounded nothing short of utterly delighted.

The other two men gazed at each other, clearly a bit surprised that the little slut liked being throated so roughly. It was good to know for the next time they visited her behind the store, but for now they would have to content themselves with the grip of their own warm hands. With Sammy otherwise busy by the most bold of the three of them they could only step up, jerking their already-stiff cocks once more as they stood over the young lady. There in the back alley the four were formed into a tiny huddle; three men forming a semi-circle around the best little cockslut in town. The men stood shoulder-to-shoulder as if to hide what they were doing, but anything more than a simple glance past their protective brick wall would reveal Sammy’s exposed legs, her slender frame, and the sound of her choking and slobbering on a thick, throbbing cock.

In a wash of depravity that was known all too well to the store employee by that point, Sammy let her new friends use her mouth as much as they liked. Nothing filled her own lusts with such maddening glee as getting used like a filthy little cocksucker, and she writhed with lewd pleasure when she thought about what would happen if they were ever caught. Jen with her sweet little crush would certainly be surprised! It was almost enough to make her want to text the girl and invite her to come out back, but by that point her hands were far too slippery from cum and spit to hold her phone. Oh well - more cock for her.

When the bold center man finally came he only gave Sammy’s warm tongue a little shot of nectar before he pulled back, his cock slapping into his hand as he aimed it squarely at her face. The other two joined in with their own rushing climaxes and soon Sammy was left under fire by all three of them; a state she couldn’t of been happier with. Her eyes were open wide as cum splashed across her glasses and rolled down her cheeks, her tongue stretched far forward so it could sample any glaze that covered it. She felt cum land against her hair, her exposed knees, her thighs, and most scandalously her hand as she rapidly pumped her cock.

:Mmm--” She paused her impending moan only long enough to gulp down a taste of all three of their cum blended together. “--fuck yes, fuck...cum all over me! It’s so hot, feels so good...fuuuuuuck, all over my cooooo-” As she made that long and hungry beg the youngest of the men moved swiftly to oblige, and he used the last of his steady rush of cum as he knelt down and aimed his cock squarely at Sammy’s own. He squirted several thick ropes across her pumping fist, glistening her own cockhead in white and letting his cum web within her fingers. She pumped herself faster and faster with that added lubrication, and as the other two men drained their tips against her face and bright blue hair she finally hit her own wild, forceful peak.

When she came Sammy lost her balance, and she fell back against her exposed rear with her knees spread out wide. Ignoring the chill of asphalt on her bare ass Sammy merely focused on her rapidly pumping cock; and several long streaks of white burst from the tip and flew into the air above her. Her head rolled back and she moaned in bliss; still sucking the taste of cum from her tongue as she squirted her own nectar all over herself. Her thighs twitched, her ass tightened, and by the very end of it all she was left a sticky, cum-covered mess. Her blue hair was streaked with white, her glasses were obscured by cum, and her polo shirt was so stained there was no way she could possibly go back inside like that.

“Whew. What...what a blowjob.” The bold center man finally sighed, tucking his cock back into his jeans and zipping up. “Wife never sucks me like that.”

“She’s...she’s really something.” Mused the older newcomer, blushing at how much he enjoyed cumming on the Goblin’s Den slut. “Do we...do we ever get to fuck her?” It was at that point that Sammy herself chimed up; breathing heavy and pulling her glasses from her face. She licked clean one of the lenses and gave a greedy swallow before answering, and when she did she offered him a little wink.

“Sorry, my ass is spoken for.” She smirked, and began to bring herself up to her feet. She clapped her sticky, cum-covered hand into the youngest man’s who helped pull her up, and to treat him for his kindness she sucked the cream off of his fingers for a few seconds. Shortly afterwards she was bending down to pull up her tight fitting jeans, tucking her cock back inside her panties and trying to clean up. “But I’m happy to suck you off anytime you want, so long as I’m on a break. Consider it my way of saying thanks for shopping at Goblin’s Den!”

And with that, the young woman made her way to a tiny gym bag she had brought out to the alley with her. A clean shirt, some wet naps to tidy up, and a store apron to hide the cum on her jeans. After a bit of freshening up she’d go back inside none the wiser, save for the taste of cum on her lips and the scent of sweat on her hair. As the men all slipped back inside they each murmured another quick thanks to the girl as they walked by, and the boldest of the three helped himself to tightly grab her rear.

“Grab all you want, it’s still spoken for.” Came the teasing response, and Sammy chuckled as she finished cleaning up. Before long she was as fresh as she could be and back inside, helping out customers and assisting in running yet another tournament. No one was the wiser; just like every time. Her boss didn’t know anything, Jen was oblivious, and the only customers that knew the truth about the Goblin’s Den cocksucker were the ones that made use of her.

It was a good job, and she loved doing it. Decent hours, fun environment, and a steady supply of strangers eager to fuck her pretty young face.

Maybe this time, Sammy could stick with a job.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new original story. Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr for more of Sammy, as well as my other originals!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
